1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an image recording method and an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet recording apparatuses are widely used as output equipment in the field of computers because of their low running cost, capability of size reduction, and ease of recording color image with a plurality of color inks. In recent years, an image recording apparatus has been desired which can output high-quality images at a high seed independently of the type of the recording medium. In order to achieve high-speed, high-quality image output, it is important to reduce image degradation phenomena, such as feathering that is a phenomenon in which ink spreads along the fibers of the recording medium.
From the viewpoint of overcoming the issue, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,538,156 and 5,099,256 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-92849 disclose transfer image recording apparatuses using an intermediate transfer member. These transfer image recording apparatuses form an intermediate image on an intermediate transfer member using an ink jet recording device. The intermediate image on the intermediate transfer member is dried and then transferred to a recording medium as a final image. Since the intermediate image is dried on the intermediate transfer member, the image recording method using such a transfer technique does not cause feathering, which is a disadvantageous phenomenon caused in high-speed, high-quality image output operation.
In the transfer image recording method, however, the intermediate image may be partially left on the intermediate transfer member without being transferred to the recording medium, or may be divided therein in such a manner that the divided parts are separately transferred to the recording medium or the intermediate transfer member. Thus the transfer image recording method cannot satisfactorily form images in some cases.
From the view point of overcoming this disadvantage, Japanese Patent No. 4834300 discloses a method in which a second material containing a water-soluble polymer is applied to a previously formed intermediate image. In this method, a first material capable of aggregating pigment particles in an ink is first applied onto the intermediate transfer member, and then the ink is applied onto the intermediate transfer member, to which the first material has been applied, from a recording head, thus forming an intermediate image on the intermediate transfer member. Then, a second material containing a water-soluble polymer is applied to the intermediate transfer member, and subsequently the intermediate image on the intermediate transfer member is transferred to a recording medium. The first material contains a metal salt.